Fanon Story Trailers (Seancrl001's Injustice Series)
It is basically a list of fan-made trailers for my many stories that I was inspired to make by real movie or television show trailers I saw on youtube or imdb. Trailer #1: Injustice: The Grand Finale Parts 1 And 2 The Horizon Crescendo And The Endgame Event Parody Of The Avengers 3: Infinity War Parts 1 And 2 Teaser Trailer The trailer opens with a picture of our solar system as a voice narrates. Christian: Sometimes Mr. Wayne, there are times where myth and fact are one and the same. We then see Christian picking up his sword, Shineur, as he begins walking towards the case where the white lantern ring rests. Christian: Though there will be times where you have to look deep enough to see the truth behind everything. We then pan out to the Planet Oa. Ganthet: There are things out there Mr. Jordan that predate us and the universe. We then see the nine colors of the power spectrum. Ganthet: Untold energies of pure destruction and salvation. We then see images of Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris, Thaal Sinestro, Larfleeze, Atrocitus, Indigo-1, Saint Walker, Black Hand, and Kyle Rayner put on the rings as their entire bodies become overwhelmed by the power. Ganthet: If left unchecked, such power could devastate everything in existence. We then see images of Dugg, Infidtione, Madness, Despair, Master Ares, The Shades, The Empty Clan, The Four Winds Of Destiny And Change, The Great And Powerful Modon, Shade Madness, Nekron, Necros, Omnicron, Kongor Keither, Virus, The Initiative Programs, Knightmair, The Shadow Assassin Knight, Moros, and Reckon using their abilities and weapons to create death and destruction through various scenes. We then cut to a scene featuring Requiem and Magpie II talking. Magpie II: Why would you go and risk yourself for a world that sees you as a threat? Requiem: The way I see it everyone deserves a second chance; especially if what's coming next is going to be the end of us. A scene of Requiem using himself as a shield to protect Magpie II from a blast coming from Black Lantern Joker. We then see various villains from The DC, Dragon Ball, Ben 10, Avater:The Last Airbender And The Legend Of Korra, Bleach, And Marvel Universes as they rise from the grave or break out of the underworld. We then see the planet Earth as we then keep moving past the many planets, stars, moons, and comets as Christian begins to narrate again. Christian: I don't know why but I get the feeling that out there, is the finale of all of life and existence. Trailer #2: The Renegades And The Heroic Alliance: Prequel to Injustice: The End Of The Legacy story Parody Of The First Official Watchmen Trailer A young man is trying to perform a summoning on a ninja scroll as the area around him starts lighting up with energy. The ground starts to shake as he sees his skin starting to glow with dark and pale colors. A title on the screen says In 2015, everything you know will begin to change The man then starts screaming as his body starts bursting apart before the energy disintegrates him leaving nothing but bones and ashes. We then cut to a modern looking city as a portal in the sky appears dropping off three lone figures. As one of them rises, we see it is Requiem. We then skip to a scene where Copperhead IV leaps to the ground and then rises. In another scene we see Grave running as he jumps in the air before punching the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks the security guards he is fighting to the ground. The next scene shows The Riddler being thrown out the window of a tall building by a psychic force. We then see Madness tilting his hat to us before grinning. The following scene then shows the young man from the beginning reforming his body from smoke and bloody slime into the being we now know as Christian. The next scene is of Deacon's turning black and red as he shoots out dark-colored flames from his eyes. The following scene is a close-up of Magpie II walking down a flight of stairs. We then see a bunch of S2's as they then slowly merge into one being. Next, we see Shadow slowly rising up from the ground from his shadowy form to his normal form. Trailer #3 The Renegades Trailer Prequel to Injustice: The End Of The Legacy story Parody Of The First Guardians Of The Galaxy Official Trailer Trailer #4 Madness/Darkness Trailer Prequel to Injustice: The End Of The Legacy story Parody Of The First Deadpool Movie Official Trailer Trailer #5 Parody Of The Captain America: Civil War Trailers We see a city covered in flames and wreckage. We then hear a voice. The Vice-President Of The United States: For far too long, we have let the heroes and criminals of the world run wild across our streets, but no longer. As of today, Congress will pass two bills giving the rights to personally supervise the crimefighters as well as elimating the criminal element via long-term imprisonment or death. We then see the members of the renegades, heroic alliance, justice league, justice society, teen titans, and outsiders sitting down watching this announcement. The Huntress (Helena Wayne): Are you sure you guys want to do this? Because they will all be coming after you. Christian: Don't have much of a choice Helly. Requiem: I'm sorry Dad, truly, I never wanted any of this to happen but he's a part of my family. Batman (Bruce): So was I. We then cut to Requiem and Christian teaming up to beat down on Bruce in his armoured Bat Costume as it closes on Christian grabbing Shineur who proceeds to slash at Bruce's gauntlets who suddenly defends himself. Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Teaser Trailer Narrator: You think you won the war, but I'm afraid your problems are just getting started. We then pan out to Gotham at nighttime with bad weather involving strong winds, heavy rain, loud thunder, and constant lightning. We then change the scene to Batman kneeling on top of a Gargoyle statue as he scours the ground looking for crime to stop. Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Official Story Mode Trailer We see Batman suiting up as multiple explosions start erupting from the ground of Gotham City. Injustice: The Gods Will Fall Down Trailer (Inspired by the official Injustice 2 Teaser Trailer) (Narrated by Reg E. Cathey): In the beginning of time and space, light and darkness engaged in a evergoing struggle to affect the balance of life and death. A figure dressed in a long white cloak and wearing grey clothing appears now. Narrator: But what you may not know is what happens when that balance is shaken to the core. The ground underneath the figure shakes as it looks up to another figure in a black cloak and red clothing standing on top of a now crumbling hill. Narrator: When the balance is in danger, everything you have come to known will start to change and nothing will ever be the same. 2 large meteors then appear heading towards Earth, one dark and red, the other light and blue. As they start to enter the atmosphere of the planet, we then cut to scenes of the characters that will appear in this new struggle. Red Robin is fighting off Gorilla Grodd when they both look up and see the meteors heading towards the opposite sides of the planet. Star Sapphire is blasting energy at Atrocitus who shields himself as we then pan out to Supergirl petting a horse on a farm as she sees the meteors. Next we see Powergirl in a meeting at her company as she looks outside and sees the meteors. We then see Mera and Aqualad II following Black Manta's sub as he prepares to fire missiles at some iceburgs, we then see Wondergirl II and Troia fighting off Cheetah and Giganta when all of a sudden Reverse-Flash appears and knocks them all out before being blasted in the back by Blue Beetle III. We then see Poison Ivy holding a plant in her hands as humongous vines burst through the walls breaking her out of Arkham Asylum as Swamp Thing rises from the bottom of the swamp, while John Constantine takes a smoke in an alley before dodging a blast of energy as we see Dr. Fate fighting off Etrigan The Demon. As the space rocks keep getting closer and closer, several figures show up at different locations, preparing to fight to the death. Firestorm vs. Volcana. Static and Black Lighting vs. Live Wire and Silver Banshee. Captain Cold and Heat Wave vs. Katana and Batwoman II. The Question II and The Huntress vs. Lady Shiva and Talia Al Ghul. The Top and Weather Wizard vs. Black Canary and Vixen. Red Arrow vs. Cheshire. Deadshot vs. Wildcat. Lady Blackhawk vs. The Enchantress. Captain Atom vs. Bizarro. The Cyborg Superman vs. Beastboy. Steel vs. Brainiac. Booster Gold vs. Metallo. Mary Marvel vs. Isis. Felix Faust vs. Doctor Light II. They all then charge and yell at each other as the two mysterious figures from the beginning of the trailer teleport to where the meteors are heading as they prepare to fire rays of energy at the space rocks. Narrator: In the end what will you do that matters at all? They then fire at the rocks as they explode. The debris coming together to form the title "Injustice: The Gods Will Fall Down". Injustice DLC Pack: Shattered Broken Pieces (Partially inspired by the Mortal Kombat 9, 10, and Kratos DLC trailers) (Narrated by Sir Michael John Gambon): The choices we make are said to influence the future. We then see suiting up montages of Batman, Catwoman, Wonder Woman, and Superman as we hear televsion and radio broadcasts announcing massive prison breaks across the country. We then pan out to Aqua Man, The Martian Manhunter, The Flash, and Green Lantern as they head towards an ongoing prison riot. As they try to handle the situation, The Shade appears in a massive black bubble of dark energy as out drops The Ultra-Humanite, Killer Croc, King Shark, Bane, and Scarecrow who proceed to wreck havoc. As the heroes face off against the villains, we cut to a street where Shazam and Green Arrow have just defeated and captured The Penguin, The Riddler, Two-Face, Mirror Master III, Amazo, Toy Man, The Mad Hatter, and Merlyn The Dark Archer when they are suddenly ambushed by the likes of Despero, Major Force, Brother Blood, and The Parasite; though luckily reinforcements arrive in the form of Osiris, Tattooed Man II, Captain Boomerang II, The Pied Piper, and the females Hawk and Dove. Narrator: Will you help mankind reach the apex of their goals? Later we come back to the first four heroes as they start facing off against The Joker, Harley Quinn, Circe, and Dark Angel. As Superman freezes Harley, Wonder Woman fights off Circe's magic with her sword and shield as Catwoman is doing flips and cartwheels as she dodges Dark Angel's blasts before unleashing her Cat-O-Nine Tails whip as it wraps around her hands as she then pulls her closer as she prepares to scratch her face and body with her long sharp claws. Just before Batman can knock out The Joker with his fists, a voice says "Get over here!" as a Kunai Knife attached to a chain hits the shoulder of The Joker as he is then pulled to Scorpion who then teleports them both away to the ruins of Outworld. Before he can attack him with his sword, Scorpion's legs are then frozen solid by Sub-Zero. As he tries to thaw them out with his fire powers, a pit of acid appears before The Joker's legs as they start slowly dissolving. Luckily (or unluckily, depending on your point of view), he is spared a slow and painful death as four giant arms grab him and rip him apart. Prince Goro of the Shokan race then scowls as he throws the pieces of The Joker at Reptile who becomes visible to everyone as all four Kombatants then pose before squaring off against their nearest opponent. Narrator: Or will you decide to let everything around you burn to the ground. As the scene slowly starts fading out of the picture, a young boy wearing a cloak puts on a thin black mask and grabs two long swords before attaching a utilily belt around his waist. Said young boy is being viewed by both Ras Al Ghul and Vandal Savage. As the boy starts to turn around, he is suddenly surrounded by hundreds of ninjas carrying swords, knives, guns, and grenades as two figures approach him, turning out to be Ubu and The Sensei. As The Sensei yells out "Kill the traitor"; the boy takes off the cloak to reveal himself as Damian Wayne. Dressed in his robin costume, his eyes glow dark red as he takes out his swords and leaps in the air before descending down towards the army. Narrator: What path will you ultimately choose that affects the future of everyone around you? We then hear evil laughing as a dozen mysterious shadowy figures appear: 1. The first has lightning crackle in his arms. 2. The second has his eye glow as he takes out a knife that starts to shine. 3. The third starts to put on what appears to be a dark shade of sunglasses. 4. The fourth pulls out a large mallet and slams it into the ground. 5. The fifth appears to be a statue of a tall winged and horned creature with claws as the statue starts to break apart revealing green scales. 6. The sixth starts to put on a mask as he breathes heavily. 7. The seventh has metal surrounding his arms as he puts them together to make a large pounding noise. 8. The eighth comes out of the ground as rocks and dirt fall off his body. 9. The ninth makes movements with his hands as wind starts to cover his body. 10. The tenth pulls his arm up as it catches a hat with a blade in the middle of it. 11. The eleventh laughs as green energy comes out of his hands which look like vague skeletal faces. 12. The twelfth and final figure just grins at the screen as two sharp blades come out of his arms. The laughing finally stops as cut to a broken white and black mask as it breaks apart over a variety of random objects like: two fans, two sais, tonfas, a large wooden pole, a general's hat, guns with gum stuck to the bottom, two futuristic gauntlets, a golden sword, an origami in the shape of a crane, and a dagger covered in blood as an armored figure slowly approaches the screen. It is revealed to be the Arkham Knight as he shoots the screen. Blood then stains the entire screen as it slowly drips off revealing the words, "Coming Soon, DLC Package for Injustice. Let the Shattered Broken Pieces come together and be reborn in battle." Injustice: The Gods Will Fall Down Recruitment Short #1: The Light Shall Shine Through The Darkness Of Our Hearts= Injustice: The Gods Will Fall Down Recruitment Short #2: Just In Time To Crash The Party And Break Everything= Category:Trailers Category:Promotions